wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Roserade
|} Roserade (Japanese: ロズレイド Roserade) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when exposed to a Shiny Stone. It is the final form of . Biology Roserade is a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and attire. It has hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of its head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. A male will have a shorter cape than a female. It has a dark-green mask over its red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of its face is light green, and it holds a bouquet in each hand. It has a red in its right hand and blue in its left. Its limbs and underside are light green. Its feet end with yellow tips. Roserade lures prey with a sweet aroma. The more toxic its poison, the sweeter its aroma becomes. Each hand has different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-deadly power. It attacks with a dancer-like elegance, and uses hidden whips covered with poisonous thorns. In the anime Major appearances Drew's Roserade In A Full Course Tag Battle!, revealed that Drew had evolved his Roselia into a Roserade. It was first seen physically in Strategy With a Smile!, where it was watching the Wallace Cup along with its Trainer. Nando's Roserade In Coming Full-Festival Circle!, Nando was revealed to have evolved his Roselia into a Roserade. It appeared briefly alongside his in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It was also used in the Lily of the Valley Conference in League Unleashed!, where it battled Ash's Staraptor and was defeated. Other Roserade debuted in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!, under the ownership of Forsythia. Forsythia first met her Roserade when it was a Budew, where she befriended it and gave it a red scarf. This Roserade, however, was very shy and timid. Roserade also protects Forsythia's garden from being ravaged by Team Rocket. It made a brief reappearance in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events! alongside Forsythia and her . A Roserade appeared in The Grass Menagerie!, when Ash was battling Gardenia for his . Roserade was able to beat Ash's Turtwig with a before being defeated by his . A Roserade appeared in Barry's Busting Out All Over!, under the ownership of . It was used in his against Ash. It defeated with a barrage of s but tied with from one of Gliscor's s. It appeared again in Steeling Peace of Mind!. A Roserade was seen in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, under the ownership of Cher. She was often referred to as "Roseradette" by her Trainer. Roserade was used in a battle against Cilan's Pansage and won, before losing against Iris's Emolga. Minor appearances A Roserade appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. It was one of the Pokémon that had been attacked by and later treated by Alicia in Alice's flashback of her grandmother. Specifically, it was put to sleep by Darkrai's and then later seen listening to Alicia play Oración, alongside the other Pokémon Darkrai had attacked. A Roserade appeared in the opening sequence of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A 's Roserade appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, where it was seen participating in a Double Performance along with a in the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest. A Roserade appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A 's Roserade appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. Elma has a Roserade, which debuted in A Showcase Debut!. In the episode, it was seen competing in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. Roserade later reappeared during the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Master Class Is in Session!. A Trainer's Roserade appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A Roserade appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Roserade appears in Ring Around the Roserade I. Gardenia used a Roserade alongside her in a Double Battle against Platinum's Prinplup and . Although it quickly gained the upper hand by knocking out the latter using its poison whips and badly beat the former using combinations of and the aforementioned move, both ultimately became her downfall when took advantage of the cover that the knots gave and the holes that the whips created to deliver a finishing that defeated both her Pokémon. A Roserade liberated by Team Plasma appeared in a flashback in Pokédex Lecture. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Roserade appeared in a fantasy in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. Gardenia's Roserade also appears in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, where it defeated Hareta's during his Gym battle in Win with Teamwork!!. However, before it fainted, Misdreavus used , lowering the Power Points of Roserade's . While at a disadvantage, Hareta's Piplup endured the rest of Roserade's Magical Leaf onslaught until it ran out, leaving it open to Piplup's attack, winning the battle. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Roserade is a member of the legendary Exploration Team, , alongside and . Pokédex entries , then downs it with thorny whips hidden in its arms.}} .}} with near-fatal power.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} , Lostlorn Forest, ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Sky Fortress}} |} |} |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F Forest: All }} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 250 Marron Trail: Stage 698 Event: Roserade Appears (Winking)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation IV-V Generation VI onward Mega Roserade Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Cotton Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|40}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20|†}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10| |'}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Sleep Powder|Grass|Status|—|75|15}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= (daytime) |no2=315 |name2=Roselia |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=407 |name3=Roserade |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * A Roserade costume is worn by Rosie in Pokémon Battle Revolution. * Roserade and its pre-evolution are the only Poison-type Pokémon in the . * Roserade is one of the only two third stage Pokémon which can be obtained at level 1, the other being . Origin Roserade appears to be based on a combination of a bouquet of , and a mysterious patron of a , in which masks would be worn to hide the identity of the participants. Its mask, cape and the mention of its 'movements of a dancer' in its Pokédex entry seem to confirm this. It is also possible that, instead of roses, its design was based on , a genus in which many species are poisonous and deceptively similar to roses, tying in once again to the theme of disguises. Finally, Roserade's humanoid design, connection to flowers, and one of its Egg Groups suggest that it is also based on . Name origin Roserade may be a combination of ''rose and masquerade (due to the appearance of wearing a mask). In other languages for flowers. |ru=Роузрейд Rouzreid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Drew's Roserade *Nando's Roserade External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Roserade es:Roserade fr:Roserade it:Roserade ja:ロズレイド zh:罗丝雷朵